Conventional techniques used for remote control devices can be inefficient in systems that utilize multiple display screens to display content. For example, conventional remote control devices lack the ability to interact individually with the multiple display screens and/or with displayed content that is split across the multiple display screens. Further, some devices that can be used as remote control devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, and so on, may lack the ability to target a display screen from the multiple display screens or target a region on the display screen.
Conventional techniques used to target the display screen with an external device, such as a remote control device, include consumer IR (infrared) devices that issue commands via IR light to a destination device that controls the display screen. These IR devices, however, generally require line-of-sight to operate the destination device, and communication between the IR devices and the destination device can be blocked by a tangible object obstructing the line of sight. Other conventional techniques include radio frequency (RF) remote controls which use radio signals transmitted by the remote control device. These RF remote controls, however, lack the ability to target a particular display screen from the multiple display screens. Additional techniques for screen targeting utilize a pre-established Bluetooth connection between the remote control device and the destination device. However, pairing Bluetooth devices prior to operating the destination device with the remote control device can be complex and time consuming.